Gwen's Spellbook
Gwen's Spellbook is a purple and gold miniature spellbook which previously belonged to Charmcaster. Gwen kept it as a souvenir in A Change of Face and Charmcaster still wants it back. It was revealed that Gwen brings her spellbook to school, as seen in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_Not_Easy_Being_Gwen It's Not Easy Being Gwen], when she pulled it out of the purse she was bringing to school. In [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Couples_Retreat Couples Retreat], it is revealed that it was kept on her desk, but later Kevin moved it to a box in his garage for safekeeping. Spells *'Fallam Quarca Daminigan' - Can open a door violently by blowing it off its hinges. * Emocha Objectia - Conjures bright blue glowing energy blasts from the caster's hand. * Segma Sofom - Enables the caster to telekinetically control three inanimate objects. * Vearte Morta Nata - Shoots a powerful long blast from the users staff. * Appendage-A Regoria - It retracts stretched objects or appendages and immobilizes target for short periods of time. * Reanima Verdanica - Makes flowers grow from something. * Reanima Dynamica - Generates sparks. * Twista Combetitus - Creates a giant cobra made of blue energy that shields the caster and its companions. * Armarus Umspecta - Causes animals to fall in love with the target. * Bellum Hocorro Mazzora - Causes silverware to come alive and attack the target. * Atherium Expectorium Perpetua - Creates a sustained whirlwind in the air to propel the caster or acts as a makeshift shield. * Teewat Ligara - Creates a silver-colored whirlwind that attacks the target. * Eterla Morbulous - Disrupts matter causing it to break or crumble. * Gargelia Vortium - Releases scarlet-colored smoke that brings statues such as stone gargoyles to life. * Mercuta Verditis - Creates a blue or pink energy beam which is capable of injuring or killing a targeted opponent. * Kemo Char - Shoots multiple blasts of vibrant yellow glowing energy from the hands of the caster at the enemy. It was used by thirty-year-old Gwen in the twenty-year alternate future in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10,000 Ben 10,000]. * Autem Volton - Activates electronic objects which glow with a light blue aura around them. * Vortress Nebulea- Creates a bright blue glowing force field that reflects rays of energy. Ten-year-old Gwen first used this spell in the two-part episode Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 to defend against Rojo's laser blast. * ' Badickinis Metalalurca' - It can capture an enemy by suspending them within metallic cable. * Skadiggeteth Metalarka - Lifts heavy objects into the air, allowing them to be thrown. * Gallius Disruptus - It creates a strong and powerful gale of silver wind that is capable of deflecting objects in flight. * Tara Tremmo Eradico - Breaks nearby structures and causes the rubble to propel towards and opponent. * Camouphlat Vaporis - Creates a thick vaporous camoflauge. * Aquata Risa Spackwata - Forms high pressure waterspouts under the target to suspend them in the air. * Histus Potiva - Bends and breaks pipes. * Interdamoto Laborator - Creates an energy blast of pure heat. * Transfera Indentica (3x) - Creates a bubble around the caster and around the target, it then pulls them together and once they collide inside, they will switch bodies. Requires potion. The ingredients are sea-urchin eggs, octopus suckers, and bee stingers. * Thanatis Icatis Exodus - Creates a tornado that attacks the target and carries them away. * Stingu Invisibus - Levitates rocks to be thrown at the enemy. * Rava Eelartas Gallametroy - Creates a lightning storm and a giant vortex capable of consuming an entire town. * Awakatelo Foligeto - Animates the branches, roots, and vines of plants causing them to attack the enemy. * Declam Baccura Saduka - Conjures a cannon and cannonballs. "Declam Baccura" is used to load the cannon, while "Sadauka" is used to fire it. *'Inseria Disperia' - Allows the caster immunity to attacks of magic. It is used by Charmcaster (in Gwen's body) to dispel the attack dealt by Gwen (in Charmcaster's body). * Barban Hextida Zarzam - Used by Hex to re-materialize The Charms of Bezel, but only durring an eclipse and while the Keystone is present. * Latnica Sorensay - Causes dead octopi to attack the enemy. * Darkara Dorokey Aghosto - Conjures a map which identifies the location of the Keystone of Bezel, if nearby. * Meton Wheigts - Causes something to be lifted in air while being covered in a red aura. Used by Hex on an old man in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Don%27t_Drink_the_Water Don't Drink the Water]. * Kalecky Erupt - Causes rock spikes to erupt underneath the target. Used by Hex on Ben and Gwen in Don't Drink the Water. * Bretov Alagoria - Causes something to go flying at the enemy. Used by Hex on Ben in Don't Drink the Water. * Ocktoon - Gives life to anything the sorcerer or sorceress desires. * Ocktoon Eradiko- Gives life to a picture or drawing. * Reverto Meus Ops Mihi - It is a reversing spell. Assists the caster in regaining their magical capabilities and powers if drained from them. * Turbo - Creates a powerful air and wind-manipulating spell that can be used in different forms * Ortis - Summons a spellbook from a short distance, such as a bookshelf, to the caster's hand. * Ortis Expositis - Summons a certain page in a spellbook. * Quis Quandum Era Maflictus, Iem Feachus Mas Redentegero, Quit Venit Pro Mas Nesquam Essei - A spell that causes a blue-colored triangle-shaped portal to open, enabling the caster to travel through time. * Tempestus - Allows the caster to create, control and manipulate liquid water at will. This water-related offensive spell was used by Charmcaster in the Ben 10: Alien Force ''episode ''Time Heals. * Vitalis Eruptum - Induces the growth of plant life, primarily vines, and allows the caster to control and manipulate them however the caster wishes. * Gwen's Teleportation Spell - Teleports the caster and how many targets the caster chooses (This is probably not Albeo Exorio''r since it does not give a headache or ''"teleportation hangover" ''according to Gwen), and this one is completely different. We can assume that it is her original teleportation spell based on her mana-controlling-manipulating capabilities. It is possible that this spell was said nonverbally as it was not spoken out loud. Gwen used this spell in "Fused". * '''Eradiko' - Wraps and traps a person in a large sphere of magenta-violet-purple-colored mana/magic energy. * Somnus - Makes the opponent fall asleep. * Acerbus - Used in "Reflected Glory" to turn off the light of Oliver's camera. * Meus Manus Manus - Brings an object to the caster. * Eratico - Used to crack a rock monster. * Athervo - Levitates an object and throws it against the target. * Valieris Mihi Occoltus Valieris Meus Amicitia Occoltus- Creates an invisible magenta-and-violet purple dome-shaped shield around the sorcerer. * Perturbo - Creates a bridge of pink magic-mana. * Amplusmica - Conjures up a field of flowers. * Hidreya - Used to summon the Door to Everywhere. * Trashius- Makes a magenta-colored crystalline shield around the caster and others. * Facio Gravis - Causes the opponent to be brought to their knees by the forces of gravity. * Professo Kar - A spell capable of melting energy blasts as well as being able to melt even Chromastone. * Tardis Motis - Causes high-speed rotary objects to significantly slow down. * Cloudo Doris - It is an unknown spell. In Absolute Power Part 1, Gwen used it to trick Nanomech by trapping him in a book. * Rest Ituo Nowitus Wespinaetro Itus Vigoratus Perwita '''- Returns Darkstar to his original youthful appearance. * '''Incedia Absum - Blows out flames gently with an artificial wind. * Silicus Milez Sasitatio '''- Summons Charmcaster's rock creatures under Gwen's control. * '''Tempestus Erectum- Generates a very strong and powerful gust of silver air and wind to push opponents back. * Tempestus Impaetus - Summons a whitish lightning bolt to assail the foe from a clear sky. * Adfishio Potentia - Shoots multiple energy beams of magenta-colored glowing mana energy from the caster(s). * Scribo Incendia - Causes a pen to write on its own and glow with a pink aura. * Astendo Specialis- Makes something reveal its secrets. * Statuea- Makes the enemies freeze like statues using a pink wave. Appearances 'Ben 10' * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/A_Change_of_Face A Change of Face] (first appearance) * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Under_Wraps Under Wraps ''] thumb|link=thumb|link= * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/The_Return ''The Return] * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Be_Afraid_of_the_Dark Be Afraid of the Dark] * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/The_Visitor The Visitor] * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Divided_We_Stand Divided We Stand] * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Don%27t_Drink_the_Water Don't Drink the Water] * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Fat_Alien_Wedding Big Fat Alien Wedding] (cameo) * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_4_Good_Buddy Ben 4 Good Buddy] * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_vs._the_Negative_10_(Part_1) Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)] (mentioned by Cooper) * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_vs._the_Negative_10_(Part_2) Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)] * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Goodbye_and_Good_Riddance Goodbye and Good Riddance] * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Secret_of_The_Omnitrix Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix] (cameo) 'Ben 10: Alien Force' * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/The_Final_Battle:_Part_2 The Final Battle: Part 2] 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Absolute_Power:_Part_1 Absolute Power: Part 1] * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Absolute_Power:_Part_2 Absolute Power: Part 2 ''] thumb|link=thumb|link=Valieris mihi occlotus valieris meus amicitia occltus * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_Not_Easy_Being_Gwen ''It's Not Easy Being Gwen] * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Sacrifice Ultimate Sacrifice] * [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Couples_Retreat Couples Retreat] Video Games 'Cosmic Destruction' The book was seen in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Gwen used it to send Cooper to home with the spell Meven Aweg. Trivia *In the original Ben 10 series, Gwen's spellbook was pocket size. Then in Ben 10: Alien Force, it was huge, and bigger than her hands. In''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'', it was pocket-sized again. * In the original series, Gwen's spellbook had pictures of the spell. But in Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, it was in runes, which only people with knowledge and use of magic or mana can read. Category:Magical Objects Category:Spellbooks